Exes and O's
by msjgatsby
Summary: Mike and Paige's first morning together. Fluff.


Author's Note: Fluff piece from my archives. Still planning on working on White Flag, just need to find the time/ inspiration. My newest show finally started it's run last night rather than having rehearsals every night, (small cast shows suck, because if you're absent a quarter of the cast is missing), so I finally have a couple free moments. Of course work is, thankfully still busy, so I'm planning on spending this week catching up on that.

* * *

"So were you seeing anyone in DC?" Paige asks curiously, curled up against his side.

"And the award for worst pillow talk after sex goes to…" Mike teases, trying to avoid her question but it doesn't work.

"You were!" Paige squeals, seeing right through him and seemingly amused by his attempts to distract her. "What's her social security number and date of birth?"

"Not normal questions, creeper." Mike corrects her, but secretly finds her spy like efficiency incredibly endearing. "Has anyone told you, you're kind of terrifying?"

"Ok fine, what does she look like?" Paige rolls her eyes and asks a far more boring, but far more normal, question.

Mike just sit and shakes his head from side to side in disbelief, staring at how adorable he finds her. He is not falling into this trap. He knows anything he says right now might be taken the wrong way. It's been almost a year to the day when he first saw her in that karaoke bar. A year of Mike falling every day a little bit more for her, trying to find a way to get into her bed. Now that he's finally here, admittedly he's not quite sure how he got here, he's staying.

"What I'm just curious what your type is." Paige tries to rationalize, and play it off as no big deal. "Is she clean cut and Kennedyesq like Abby or dark and dangerous like…"

"...Bello?" Mike laughs seeing where Paige is going with this. He laughs but more in response to her own squeals of laughter at the cleverness of her teasing. Nuzzling her affectionately he chuckles, "No. No, nothing like that."

"What then?"

"You're my type." Mike cuts her off with a kiss to her nose.

"So you're not going to tell me anything about her?" Paige pouts.

"Why do you want to know about my exes?" Mike asks, realizing that her focus is unshakable.

"Because now that we're…" She trails off looking for the right word and settles on "...a thing."

"Oh, a _thing_?" Mike teases her. "Thanks for choosing the most ambiguous term possible..."

"Yes, for right now we're a _thing_." She repeats hastily, wanting to brush over the subject and not examine too closely what this change of adding sex to their relationship meant. "And as your new thing, I'm curious about your old things. It's natural. Don't tell me you're not curious about my romantic past."

"Um, no I'm not, because I don't want to know." Mike says quickly, shuddering at the thought. He knows she had lovers before him, but Mike preferred to imagine her romantic life was nonexistent before Mike came along.

"Come on ask me anything."

"No."

"Just one thing."

"No."

"Please?" She bats her eyelashes up at him.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Mike rolls his eyes at the absurdity of this conversation. Seeing that she is not going to let this go, he decides to just ask one stupid question to get her to let it be. "Ok… fine. I guess, if I had one question, it would be what was going on with you and Zelanski?"

"You're right. I don't like this game." Paige squeaks, covering her face with a pillow.

"Ok, I was kidding." Mike says, suddenly very uncomfortable with the fact that she did not seem to find the pairing as absurd as he did. "But wait, something happened with you two?"

"Paige?" Mike pulls the pillow off her head, "Something happened with Zelanski? Was it still going on when I got here?"

"You're right. We should have a fresh start. No more talk of the past." Her sudden agreement as she cuddles up to his side tells Mike all he needs to know.

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Mike grumbles under his breath.

"Leave him alone." Paige lectures him, lightly smacking his chest. "You've already stolen his room, his pizza and his girl. Stop picking on the poor boy."

"You stole his pizza." Mike corrects absentmindedly, but his thoughts are focused somewhere else. Suddenly he can only think about her unintentional acknowledgment that she was now Mike's girl. He can't help but get a dopey grin on his face as he stares down at the beautiful blonde in his arms. He couldn't believe she was his. This wasn't just a one time thing, they were really starting something here. "So, you're my girl, huh?"

"Yes, so be nice."

"I'll be nice." Mike promises, kissing her back playfully, suddenly feeling giddy with excitement. A mischievous grin overtakes his lips as he kisses her and he whispers, "I'll let him keep, Johnny."

"Oh that's so generous of you." Paige laughs sarcastically, knowing full well that Mike considers that more of a punishment. Her laugh warms his chest, and he knows he will do anything to hear that sound every day for the rest of his life. His kisses transform from playful to tender as he holds her close and realizes how deeply he's fallen for her. He feels like all his goals and dreams are realigning around her.

She senses the solemn change in his mood, and misinterprets it. Her insecurities, so briefly shown, appear for a rare moment as she asks, "Seriously Mike how is this going to work? You and me? Graceland?"

Mike looks down at her, and sighs. He knows what's she's doing. He knows it will be challenging and she's giving him an out before it's too late. Mike doesn't want it.

"Well… I was thinking it would work something like this…" Mike says, picking her up and flipping her over so she was lying on her stomach and he repositions himself on top of her.

"First I flip you over." He narrates as he acts. "Then I kiss you here… here. Maybe a little here."

She looks over her shoulder at him giggling, clearly looking forward to whatever he has in mind.

"Then I work my way down…" He kisses his way down her back, his hands caressing her as he does. She gasps when he bites down playfully onto her ass to leave a small pink bite mark.

She reaches back and smacks him playfully. "Freak."

Bringing his body back up, so he's hovering over top of her, he grins as she leans back over her shoulder as he kisses her in apology. His hips rest against the soft curve of her rear as she supports herself on her elbows and leisurely rocks back against him while they kiss. Her motions are having the desired effect on him as he hardens and his kisses become deeper and more impassioned.

Their breathing becomes heavier, and Mike's hand slides between their bodies preparing to take things to the next level, but just as he is about to press into her they hear a loud banging out in the hallway. For a moment they think that the sound is on Paige's door and that they've been caught. Then they hear Jakes bellowing out in the hallway about someone being in his room.

"I should go check it out." Paige groans after she recovers from the fear of thinking they'd been discovered.

"Ignore it." Mike whispers in her ear, hating the fact that there are other people in the world besides the two of them at the moment. "Let someone else take care of it."

"I can't. What if they realize you're not in your room?" Paige says practically, trying to ignore the heat of Mike's body pressing down on hers and will herself to get up.

"Listen, Johnny's out there. He'll get it sorted out." They both hear a smack and Johnny scream in pain. "...Or not."

"Stay here. I'll get everyone downstairs." Paige says, pulling herself out from under him, and grabbing a pair of shorts out of her dresser drawer.

"Wait…" Mike grabs her by the wrist as she rushes by, wanting to keep her just a moment longer, but not sure what to say. "Last night… I don't-"

The screams in the hallway get louder and Paige looks nervously towards the shadows outside her door.

"We'll talk later. I'm sorry. I gotta go." Paige says, grabbing a hoodie off her chair and wrapping it around herself before slipping out into the hall.

Mike sighs and runs a hand through his hair as he begins the search for his underwear. Everything seemed so simple when it was just him and Paige in their own little world, but it was morning now, and the two of them now had to see how they would do out in the real world. Mike hides, silently afraid to make any noise, until he hears Paige corral everyone downstairs and then he sneaks back to his room which feels even more sparse and bare than before. Things are about to get very complicated.


End file.
